Hujan, Aku dan Dia
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Aku sangat suka hujan. Tapi hujan juga terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Ketika hujan membuatku sakit, aku membutuhkan dia. Tapi terkadang aku lebih menyukai hujan dibandingkan dia. /Oneshoot/Fluffy banget/cocok buat pelepas stress sebagai bacaan ringan.


**Hujan, Aku dan Dia.**

**Naruto by **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hujan, Aku dan Dia by **** Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OoC, Gaje dan segala yang terlewatkan oleh Author.**

**Summary:**

**Aku sangat suka hujan.**

**Tapi hujan juga terkadang sangat menyebalkan.**

**Ketika huja membuatku sakit, aku membutuhkan dia.**

**Tapi terkadang aku lebih menyukai hujan dibandingkan dia.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN...!**

**Dont LIKE, Dont READ, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura PoV.**

Hujan.

Aku senang sekali menghirup aroma khas yang ditimbulkan sewaktu hujan mengguyur permukaan bumi ini. Bau lembab tanah, sejuknya udara serta pemandangan berisikan tetesan-tetesannya selalu saja membawaku ke dalam dunia kecilku sendiri.

Aku senang menatap hujan melalui jendela rumah ataupun kelas, tempat yang paling sering aku huni selama ini. Aku menyukai hujan tapi aku tidak boleh menyentuh hujan. Aku selalu saja mudah sakit bila terkena rintik hujan dan itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Aku suka jika terkadang telapak tanganku mencuri-curi kesempatan merasakan sentuhan _liquid_ bening yang langsung menyentuh kulit putih tanganku. Namun hanya sampai di situ, sejak kecil aku tidak diperbolehkan bermain hujan layaknya anak-anak kecil yang lain.

_Kaa-san_ selalu saja over protektif padaku. Ia bilang hujan membuatku mudah terserang penyakit tapi teman-temanku tidak tuh! Mereka baik-baik saja walaupun bermain hujan-hujanan sampai basah kuyup seluruh badan. Mungkin aku yang kini jadinya tidak baik-baik saja. Seharusnya _kaa-san_ membiarkanku bermain di bawah hujan pada saat aku kecil sehingga ketika beranjak dewasa seperti ini aku tidak terlalu sensitif dengan hujan. Sekarang ketika usiaku telah menginjak 20 tahun dan telah menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Aku selalu saja langsung terserang demam ketika tetesan air langit itu menyentuh pucuk kepalaku walaupun hanya sedikit sekali—tidak terlalu kerasa untukku. Namun efek yang ditimbulkan sangatlah cepat, hanya dalam waktu sejam saja aku sudah pusing tidak karuan dan tidak lama aku pasti terserang demam walaupun tidak parah.

Seperti saat ini, terkaparlah aku di rumah sembari memandangi hujan yang turun cukup deras melalui jendela kamarku. Aku duduk di kursi kecil di dalam kamarku yang hangat dan nyaman, berlapiskan sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuh mungilku. Demamku sudah turun namun aku terus saja merasa kedinginan bahkan terkadang merasa menggigil.

Kriieettt—pintu kamarku terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada yang memasuki ranah pribadiku. Tidak perlu aku berpikir siapa yang berani-beraninya memasuk daerah kekuasaanku tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan permisi untuk ijin masuk. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamarku kembali, semerbak aroma manis tercium oleh hidung mancungku. Ahhh … aku pun sangat menyukai asal dari aroma tersebut. Sangat pas ketika musim hujan berlangsung.

"Ini minumlah." Suara _baritone_ khas pria berkumandang di telingaku. Aku menerima cangkir yang diangsurkannya padaku, menyesap _liquid_ berwarna coklat pekat. Rasa hangat langsung menyergap tubuhku, hawa tubuhku yang tadinya berada di titik rendah langsung naik secara konsisten hingga berada di ambang suhu normal. Memang hot _chocolate_ cepat sekali mengembalikan energiku.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" pria tampan yang juga merangkap sebagai tunanganku selama setahun ini membuka suaranya kembali. Memang ia sangat perhatian padaku dan sikap over protektifnya tidak kalah dari orangtuaku. Ia menyeret kursi lainnya untuk mendekat ke arahku—sangat dekat hingga lutut kami bersinggungan—kemudian ia turut menyesap minumannya yang aku yakin tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan minuman kegemaranku ini.

Dasar, khas Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

**End of Sakura PoV**.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan sampai lupa payung lipatmu, Sakura. Apalagi di musim hujan seperti sekarang," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan dengan nada tegas.

"Mmm~ kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga. Kalau kemarin itu aku terburu-buru berangkat kuliah," tukas Sakura. iris _emerald_nya memutar bosan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang serasa berulang-ulang kali didengarnya bagaikan kaset yang diputar terus hingga hampir rusak.

"Sebaiknya kau kuantar jemput saja." Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya yang masih terlihat penuh di meja kecil di samping mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau juga sedang sibuk, kan? Jadwal kuliah kita juga tidak selalu bareng." Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, menatap Sasuke heran. Harusnya kekasihnya itu tahu kalau jadwal mereka berbeda karena bukan satu jurusan walaupun di tingkat yang sama. Lagipula dari dulu ia sudah terbiasa juga tidak harus selalu pulang pergi bersama. Sakura sendiri turut meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah tersisa setengah bagian.

"Mungkin sesekali bukanlah aku. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjadi supirmu sehingga kau tidak perlu kehujanan dan jatuh sakit lagi seperti ini."

"Hee? Tidak-tidak! Untuk apa seperti itu? Merepotkan sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Sayang. Masa calon dokter sakit-sakitan, hn?"

"Tidak mau~" rengek Sakura diiringi _puppy_ _eyes_ andalannya. Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi tembem Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengelusnya lembut perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi lebar milik Sakura hingga tidak ada jarak, hidung mancung mereka pun bersinggungan. Napas hangat keduanya terasa oleh kedua belah pihak. Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil yang kini berwarna pucat itu sekilas.

"Sasu … aku kan baru kali ini terkena sakit lagi. Biasanya kan aku selalu patuh membawa payungku," ucap Sakura lirih. Memang sih ia jadi hemat ongkos ataupun bahan bakar motornya, tapi rasanya tetaplah tidak leluasa jika harus menggunakan jasa supir pribadi seperti itu.

" … "

"Bagaimana?"

"Hn. Baiklah, tapi aku akan terus memantaumu. Aku akan seringkali mengingatkanmu walaupun sesibuk apapun diriku. Tapi kalau kau sakit lagi hanya gara-gara hujan sialan ini, dapat kupastikan kau akan selalu dikawal jika bepergian. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Sekarang lebih baik ia menjadi anak penurut saja, kalau sudah sembuh nanti baru ia bicarakan lagi. Untuk saat ini ia masih tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat.

"Aku pusing, ingin tiduran~" rengek Sakura manja. Sasuke yang telah terbiasa dengan sifat manja Sakura pada saat sakit begini langsung mengangkat tubuh tunangannya itu yang terasa sangat ringan baginya secara _bridal_ _style_. Membawa tubuh mungil itu ke atas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Setelah terlihat Sakura merasa nyaman dengan posisinya kemudian Sasuke menyelimutinya kembali hingga yang terlihat hanyalah mulai dari batas leher ke atas. Putra bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri hanya terduduk diam di atas kasur di samping Sakura sembari mengelus lembut dahi lebar gadisnya.

"Aku akan turun untuk melihat apakah bubur untukmu sudah siap atau belum."

Namun sebelum sempat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, telapak tangan mungil Sakura dengan cepat menahan lengan kekar Sasuke. Menariknya sedikit kuat hingga terhuyung, hampir saja menimpa Sakura jika saja pria tampan itu tidak menahan satu tangannya yang lain di samping tubuh Sakura. Kini posisi mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang ingin berbuat mesum jikalau orang lain tidak mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Jangan turun dulu. Temani aku sebentar lagi."

"Setelah aku melihat _kaasan_-mu di dapur, aku akan menemanimu terus sampai kau tertidur."

"Tidak!"

"Saku—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan makanan sekarang. Aku hanya perlu—" ucapan Sakura terpotong sedikit. Gadis manis itu tidak mau menatap mata Sasuke yang tepat di atas wajahnya, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, meneguk salivanya sedikit. Dengan malu-malu dan bernada kecil ia melanjutkan perkataannya " —aku hanya butuh kehangatan."

Bola mata Sasuke melebar sesaat, tidak perlu waktu lama salah satu sudut bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Hujan turun semakin deras. Bunyi benturan air ke atas permukaan aspal dan tanah terdengar semakin keras. Suhu udarapun semakin rendah.

"Hn. Jadi kau butuh kehangatan, eh? Apa itu berasal dariku, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke, makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mmm," gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibir Sakura. Namun lirikan malu-malu itu sudah jelas apa maksudnya.

Kini seluruh tubuh Sasuke telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut tebal milik sang tunangan. Gerakan cepat dari Sasuke membuat mereka berdua benar-benar tertutupi oleh selimut. Sasuke telah menaikkan selimut itu hingga melewati batas kepala mereka, sehingga yang terlihat dari luar hanyalah sebuah gundukan.

Pria itu memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Hawa panas dari badannya membuat sang kekasih merasa nyaman. Apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang tercipta dari bibir mereka berdua yang makin lama berubah menjadi lumatan. Sasuke menyesap bibir bawah Sakura hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari sang pemilik. Sakura sendiri sudah melupakan rasa pusingnya akibat demam. Yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah semakin tingginya hasrat untuk membalas cumbuan pria Uchiha itu.

Setelah sekian lama mereka bertarung lidah hingga akhirnya merasakan mulai kesulitan bernapas, mereka menghentikan ciuman maut itu. Sasuke yang masih dirasuki hawa napsu, beralih ke arah leher jenjang Sakura memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ kebanggaannya pada leher putih itu. Walaupun sedang sakit, aroma tubuh Sakura tetap terasa menyegarkan bagi indra penciumannya.

Desahan keras lolos dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin berani menjelajahi daerah yang lainnya dengan lidahnya. Salah sendiri kenapa sang putri cantik kita mengundangnya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Walaupun mereka belum pernah melakukan seks karena mereka memegang prinsip tidak berhubungan intim sebelum menikah. Tapi menurut mereka, kalau hanya sampai menyentuh bagian pinggul ke atas masih tetap diperbolehkan? Jadi yang terkena serangan berikutnya sudah pasti bagian—

BRAKKK!

"Sakura-_chan_ … !" teriak Uchiha Itachi pelaku penggebrakan si pintu malang dan pengganggu aktifitas mereka.

"ITACHI! Jangan berisik!" Sasuke balas berteriak. Ia langsung menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi terbengong-bengong mendapati Sasuke berada di atas ranjang milik calon adik iparnya, manik _onyx_nya beralih melihat keadaan Sakura yang kini piyama bagian atasnya telah terbuka kancingnya memperlihatkan sedikit belahan payudara serta bercak-bercak merah di bagian leher yang langsung ditutupi kembali oleh Sakura yang mulai mengancingi piyama.

"Hee? Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasu? Sakura kan sedang sakit!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Sudah tahu ada orang lagi sakit, kenapa malah membuka pintu sekasar itu?" balas Sasuke ketus. Kini ia berdiri di hadapan sang kakak.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau sendiri tidak membuat Sakura semakin sakit bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah sedang menyembuhkannya tahu!"

Dan pertengkaran duo Uchiha itu terus berlanjut hingga nona Haruno kita tidak tahan dengan suara milik keduanya. Perempatan siku muncul di pelipisnya. Secepat kilat Sakura langsung mendorong kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dari kamar pribadinya.

"Kalian berdua keluar! Jangan ada yang berani-berani masuk ke dalam kamarku hingga suara cempreng kalian tidak terdengar lagi!" teriakan amarah Sakura membahana di rumah mungil itu. Membuat kedua orang tua pemilik marga Haruno dan Uchiha yangs edang mengobrol di ruang keluarga mengernyit heran mendapati sang anak yang sedang sakit mampu bersuara sekeras itu. Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari jika suaranya jauh lebih cempreng dan menggelegar dibandingkan suara berat milik kedua anak Uchiha itu.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dnegan keras. Berjalan hingga terduduk kembali di kursi awalnya ia dapat memandangi hujan yang masih setia turun menemani harinya.

Aahhh …memang lebih baik melihat hujan daripada mendengar ocehan keduanya.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Terkadang sangat menyukai hujan melebihi Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Owari**.

* * *

**Well done! Cha nyelesein satu fict lagi yang sangat sangat ringan, Minna-san! Terinspirasi pada saat icha bangun tidur terus langsung kedengeran suara hujan. Sebenarnya cerita di awal itu cerita tentang cha sendiri. Gimana cha sangat suka hujan tapi ga bisa terkena hujan. Huft.**

**Oke deh, tanpa banyak omongan.**

**Minta REVIEW dong... :D**

**Cilacap, 19 Agustus 2013.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi.**


End file.
